Born to be a Star
by nishy07
Summary: We will follow Phoebe, Lila and Helga deal with life, love and heart break as they become a girl group on the rise to fame! It sounds corny but give it a try :) Each chapter will be formed from a Taylor swift song at the end i'll let you know so you can hear the song or maybe you can guess before you come to the end of the chapter! First Fan Fic. Rated T for Cursing. R&R please :)


Hello to All! This is my first ever Fan Fic so I hope y'all enjoy please Read and Review! it'll give me the motivation to move on!

I do NOT own Hey Arnold or any of the song's that I use! Just the story line :)

If I owned Hey Arnold I would have given you all the Jungle Movie!

ha ha

You can guess which song i used for inspiration! At the end i'll disclose the song and you can see if you got it right!

oh btw there all going to be Taylor Swift song's!

Happy Reading

-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-

Helga and Phoebe are walking to Slausen's on a hot summer day a week before starting their junior year at Hillwood High.

"I can't believe we are entering our junior year, Pheebs!"

Phoebe giggles "I know Helga, it's quite exhilarating, we need to start planning on what colleges we are willing to attend and start our first draft of….."

"Woah, woah … hold your horses Pheebs. We are still on vacation, Criminy!" Helga looks over to see Phoebe pout lightly

"Sigh, I guess we can talk a little about it over a hot fudge sundae" She looks over to Phoebe smiling

"I'm glad Helga. Have you given any thought of which institution you want to attend?"

"Helga?" Phoebe looks over to her blonde friend who suddenly stopped "Helga, what are you looking…"

Phoebe gasps as she sees a familiar blonde football headed man walking into Slausen's with Gerald.

"Helga, are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine phoebe, let's just go to Sundae Salon by the river, I don't feel like explaining things to Football Head and I know you don't want to see Gerald"

"okay"

They continued their walk to Sundae Salon. Once entering and placing their orders phoebe couldn't hold in her question any longer.

"Helga, are you sure you're okay? The last time you saw Arnold was just before he moved to San Lorenzo with his parents and you both never had closure."

"Yes but I'm dating Brainy now. I have moved on just like you have moved on from Gerald."

The waitress brought over their sundaes as Phoebe prodded again

"So you're officially over "ice cream?"

Helga scoffs "I'm over him just like I'm over this stupid conversation…. Just forget we had this conversation Pheebs actually forget that we even saw him"

"Um ok, forgetting"

"Good now let's finish these sundaes before your date with Park, how are things going with him?"

"Oh Helga, actually I have been meaning to tell you something….."'

While phoebe went on about Park, Helga was deep in thought

I want to tell him hello, but I don't want to risk saying goodbye especially if he's here for just a few days….. Last time it nearly killed me….. You know saying goodbye to him. Especially since Phoebe is right we never did get closure. Ugh, I was a total train wreck, I was just lucky that Brainy was there to pick me up when I was broken into pieces. Should I visit him at his house and confront him or ignore him until he leaves? Yeah, I think the latter is my safest bet. He should be gone soon seeing as school is starting soon.

"So do you think I should Helga?"

"Huh? Um, yeah Pheebs."

"So you think I'm overreacting?"

"Huh? Yeah I do."

"Okay, well I need to go home to get ready for my date. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No Phoebe, don't worry about it. I don't want you to be late for your date by walking me home. Just call me when you get back from wherever Park's taking you to."

"I will Helga, bye"

"Bye Pheebs"

Great, Helga thought to herself just what I need a whole walk home to think about everything….

-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-

"Hey, Olga! There's someone here to see you and hurry up you have to finish doing my signs for my back to school special for the emporium!"

"It's HELGA dad H-E-L-G-A! Brainy? Brainy! Your finally back? Why didn't you call me?"

Brainy swept up Helga in a hug and twirled her around.

"Ha, did you miss me that much?" he asked before setting her down

"Doi! Phoebe is always off with Park at least when you were here we went on double dates! Without you it just feels like I'm the third wheel! When did you get back I was expecting you on Friday!"

"Ha ha ha, Yeah I'm sorry my parents didn't want to leave my sister's house until they absolutely had too. Her baby is that adorable! I wish you could have met her! She's the reason why we got here today and I rushed right over. Do you have everything ready for school tomorrow?"

"Sigh, yeah I went shopping for school supplies on Friday with Phoebe if I hated shopping before I hate it even more when it's for school supplies especially when all our classmates had the same idea."

"Ugh, I still have to go buy everything for school. Oh and speaking about school and classmates, did you hear the news? Arnold's back in town." He told her while watching her face to try to read her emotions

"Yeah, I saw him last Friday while Phoebe and I went for ice cream."

"Really, well Friday is your girl's day… wait you saw him? Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you?"

"No, I didn't speak to him. Why would I speak to him we aren't even friends plus he should be leaving soon to go back to South America"

"Well Helga, you see the thing is, *sigh* well I don't know how to tell you but Arnold's back, for good. He will be attending Hillwood High with us this year that's coming up"

"Hmm.. is that so" Helga replied. Come on ol' girl hold yourself together don't let your current boyfriend see you phased! "Well I guess our junior class just got their football head back, huh?"

"Helga, you're taking this very well. I'm surprised. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, So what do you want to do" Helga asked hoping to change the subject

"Well, I have to get everything ready for tomorrow. You can join me and we can go buy school supplies, since I know how much you love to shop"

"Ha, you know me so well huh? As much as a thrilling day as that sounds I do have to finish these dumb fliers before Bob blows a gasket"

"okay, I'll call you tonight babe." Brainy leans in for a kiss.

"Have fun and don't go to crazy" Helga murmured into his lips.

-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-

Criminy I didn't think those damn fliers would have taken this long. Helga glanced at the clock. Shit, it's 10:00 and I still need to get ready for bed.

After Helga took a quick shower and got ready for bed she found her mind wandering to him. I bet this time of night he's still up. I bet he's tired from a long hard week and sitting in his chair by the window looking out at the city. I sometimes wonder if you wonder about me.  
All I want to do is tell you, Arnold but it takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you. I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do. I bet you think I either moved on or hate you, which I kind of did with Brainy but also because each time you tried to reach out there was no reply, but all I want to do is tell you, but it takes everything in me not to call you and I wish I could run to you. I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do. Sigh, might as well write this down in a little pink book. Now where the hell did I leave the last one? After searching through her stuff and finally spotting her pink books in a old box in her closet. Hmm I wonder if it's too late to call? I should welcome him back, yeah I could say that it's the student council's job and since Pheobe is vice president she asked me to do her this one favor. It's not the best I have come up with but it is Arnoldo I'm talking to. He's so dense he'll probably believe me. Sigh, well here goes nothing before I chicken out.

*ring* Oh my god I should hang up

*ring* okay if he doesn't answer in the next ring I'll hang up

*ring* maybe just one more ring

*ring* come on football head one more chance

*ri- *

"Hello, Arnold's residence, Lila's speaking how may I help you?"

What the hell! What is Lila doing at Arnold's house at fucking 11:00 at night? Of course Arnold would run into little miss perfects arms the second he got back! I'm so stupid!

"Hello?" Lila asked again "well I'm ever so sorry but I'm going to hang up have a pleasant night"

*click*

Over in Arnold's Home-

"who was that?"Arnold asked as he came to the living room

"I don't know" Lila answered truthfully

but I have an idea who it might have been she thought smiling.

-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-H A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-

Oh my poor Helga :( I'm sorry I did this to you!

Oh the song was "I almost do" from the album Red from T-swizzle! (Taylor Swift)

Read and Review guys it gives me life!


End file.
